1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shields and covers for protecting plants.
2. Prior Art
Some outdoor plants must be protected from weather and animals, such as deer and birds. The prior art includes a variety of devices for providing such protection. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,965 to Robinson. It includes a flexible sheet reinforced with a pair of rods at opposite ends. The sheet is suspended by rigid poles positioned through a ring in each rod. However, its mounting is limited to a single horizontal position directly over the plants, and the poles must be positioned at a set distance apart, so that it cannot be used in some landscaping and horticultural situations where there are space constraints.
Other types of flexible shades or panels for non-horticultural use are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,380 to Landy shows a collapsible sunshade comprised of a flexible frame spanned by a flexible opaque sheet, and loops attached to opposite sides of the frame. It is for being mounted on a side of an automobile by connecting the loops to hooks and suspension rods attached to the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,273 to Chan shows a collapsible mat for the beach. It includes a flexible ring spanned by a flexible sheet, and loops attached around the rim of the sheet. The sheet is attached to the ground by stakes inserted through the loops. A hole surrounded by an elastic band is positioned at the center of the sheet for passing an umbrella. Neither the Landy device nor the Chan device can be positioned off the ground over plants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,802 to Mongan et al. shows a structural unit also comprised of a flexible frame spanned by a flexible sheet. It is limited to a single arched position, and includes no simple provision for mounting over plants.